sugarbombfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexington
Lexington is a Town in the Commonwealth. Background Story Lexington was once a town of great historical importance, much like it's neighbouring town (Concord) it was a scene of multiple battles that lead to the American Revolution. It was later known as a great industrial town due to its Corvega production. Also much like Concord it is now nothing more than a derelict desolate Raider stronghold, most who pass are either murdered by said raiders or mauled by its Feral Ghoul inhabitants. Layout and Town Parts The Corvega Assembly Plant is in the back centre of the town, the apartments are opposite the front of it and the Super-Duper Mart is to the right of the front entrance of the Corvega Assembly Plant, Mystic Pines can be located in the northwest outskirts of Lexington, the other buildings are scattered around Lexington. Buildings * Corvega Assembly Plant. * Red Rocket Garage. * Super-Duper Mart. * Lexington Bank. * Lexington Pharmacy. * Mystic Pines. * Lexington Apartments. * Slocum Joe's Basement. Other Locations Quests * The First Step - The Corvega Assembly Plant is a location where the Sole Survivor has to kill the Raiders. * Learning Curve - The Corvega Assembly Plant where the Sole Survivor will be requested to escort a Brotherhood of Steel Scribe. * Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution - The Sole Survivor has to retrieve the FLL3 Turbopump Bearings in the Corvega Assembly Plant. * Weathervane: Corvega Assemby Plant - The Sole Survivor has to place a MILA unit for Tinker Tom. * Raider Troubles - The Corvega Assembly Plant is a possible location where the Sole Survivor has to remove the Raider threat for settlers that request him to. Main Quests None Side Quests * The First Step. * Learning Curve. * Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution. * Weathervane. * Raider Troubles. Notable Loot * A Tales of Junktown Jerky Vendor (issue #3) - is in the northwest end of the Super-Duper Mart, right of the Milton General Hospital poster in the magazine rack near the Pharmacy. * One Mini-Nuke - is located in the craddled arms of the soldier skeleton curled up in the Puloski Peeservation Shelter near the Diner. * Randomly Generated Power Armour - Head North from the fast travel point until you come upon a railway track. Following said rails to the southwest, there you will see several overturned train cars. The Power Armor stands in the locked cage on the flatbed near the large blue train car. In order to access the Power Armor you need to hack the Advanced Terminal to open the Security Door. * One standard Fat-Man on the walkway where the Power Armored Raider is patrolling originally, is where the Fat-Man can be located. The Powered Armored Raider can have one Mini-Nuke on his person as well as one already be loaded in the Fat-Man. * One Fusion Core - In the back room of the store just before going down the stairs to the garage. * Raider Power Armour pieces - Once killed, the Power Armored Raider will have Raider Power Armor pieces (provided that they weren't destroyed while you killed him), you can also reverse pickpocket the Fusion Core of him and he will exit the Power Armor allowing you his Power Armor Frame and an easier kill, he must not detect you in order for you to do this, you can do this every few in game days. * Three Short-Laser Muskets - near separate deceased Minutemen scattered throughout the Super-Duper Mart; one of the deceased Minutemen is in the pharmaceutical section on the left from entering the store on a counter, one is in the garage beneath the store which can accessed via the stairs at the back of the store, the last one is in the back store rooms. They can sometimes have modifications. * Two Nuka-Cherry - In the Super-Duper Mart one is in a wooden crate on the counter-top in the back right corner of the store next to the Nuka-Cola machine, the second is laying in a wooden crate on a cabinet against the wall opposite of the power console where the Fusion Core is located. * Two Nuka-Cola Quantum - are in the round grocery stands past the doorway off of the the front entrance of the Super-Duper Mart. * Several Fusion Cells - are scattered around the deceased Minutemen in the Super-Duper Mart. * Several Rad-X - on the counter near the deceased Minutemen in the back of the Super-Duper Mart. * Emma's holotape - near the body of Emma in the garage below the Super-Duper Mart, Josh's holotape is near the body of Josh in the back store room. * Two Vault-Tec Lunchbox - one is on the top of the cabinets behind the counter at the diner area at the west corner of the Super-Duper Mart, the second is in the northwest nearby parking garage, it is nearby the Protectron. * An Overdue Book - Can be located in the Faded Glory Laundromat in the west part of Lexington, next to Slocum Joe's Basement. Inhabitants * Raiders. * Feral Ghouls. Factions * Raiders. * Feral Ghouls. Pictures Lexington_RealWorld.jpg|Real World Picture of Lexington with a statue of Paul Revere. Trivia Category:Fallout 4 Location Category:Fallout 4 Town